How I fell for you
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: *Edit* previously titled How I learned to love you* After being caught in a few awkward situations with Merida by her sister Anna, Elsa recounts to her how she fell for the Scottish Princess.
1. Sportsmanship

In the one of the sitting rooms in the palace Anna relaxes with Kristoff, on the table sits a plate of chocolate Anna takes one from the plate and turns to Kristoff.

"These are my favorite. Say ah?" Anna giggles as she pops the chocolate in the man's open mouth and he makes a noise in appreciation. "Good huh?" Kristoff nods. "Yeah I find they-" Anna jumps as she hears a door slam and her sister's distant voice yelling with someone. Kristoff pokes his head up over the back of the couch to look down the hall.

"Trouble in paradise?" He looks at Anna wincing slightly as another yell reaches his ears, Anna grimaces at Kristoff then hops up over the couch. "Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what's wrong with my sister." Anna proclaims as if she's embarking on a grand journey, Kristoff sighs before slipping off the couch and following her. As they grow near they begin to make out the voices, one being the Snow queen's and the other that of the Scottish Princess Merida who has been visiting Arendelle on official business. Peeking around the corner Anna could clearly see Elsa arguing with Merida who's massive red curls had nearly turned white from the amount of snow frozen to them.

"Its not the same!" Her sister yelled indignantly throwing her arms up, Merida quickly whirled on Elsa taking a step forward.

"How's it not the same?! Are ya bein' serious wit me righ' now?!" Elsa takes a step back from the shorter princess bringing her hands up to her collar and clasping them there.

"Wait-are you... Actually mad-" She jumps as Merida growls cutting her off.

"Yes I'm mad, wha' kinda question is tha'?!" Elsa shrugs covering her mouth to keep from laughing. "Oh go ahea' and laugh, my hair's a giant snowball now thanks ta you!" Merida accusingly points at the queen who simply smiles and waves her hand causing the snow stuck in Scotts curls to crystalize and vanish into dust. The red head slowly lowers her hand but the hard look she gives the queen remains.

"Better?" Elsa smiles at the scowling princess.

"No! Jus' cause ya can wave yer hands 'round and make the snow sparkle and fly 'round me like pretty fairy dust, don't mean I forgive ye for wha' ye did!" The Scott waves her arms theatrically in an attempt to imitate the queen's powers, she pauses at the sight of the smug smile on Elsa's face. "What?"

"So my magic is like pretty fairy dust?" Kristoff and Anna's eyes widen at Elsa's slightly suggestive tone as she spoke, the sudden flush on Merida's face only increased their suspicions. The two looked at each other in confusion as Merida once again fumed at the snow queen.

"Ye wicked enchantress! Yer jus' doin' tha' so I forget what ye did, but I won't fall fer ye-" As Merida ranted and raved at the queen, Anna began to whisper to Kristoff.

"What exactly are they doing? Anna whispers to Kristoff.

"I think Elsa is flirting with Merida..." Anna scoffs at him and waves her hand dismissively.

"Please I don't think Elsa even knows how to-" she stops when Elsa cuts off Merida's ranting.

"So I'm an enchantress? That one is new... Do I 'enchant' you princess?" Merida openly gaped at Elsa's batting eyelashes, meanwhile Anna huffed at Kristoff's satisfied smirk.  
>"Well if that's not flirting..." Kristoff cuts himself off as he notices Anna's sulking expression. "Hey, you okay?"<p>

"I don't know Kristoff I guess I just... Why didn't she feel comfortable talking about 'this' with me? I mean I talk to her about this kind of thing all the time." Anna groans waving her hands around as she talked.  
>"Well this is kinda unconventional maybe she thought you would get weirded out?" Kristoff offers shrugging.<p>

"About Elsa? Please I handled learning about her powers better then anyone, and thats even more unconventional then this." Kristoff scratches the back of his neck trying to find an answer that would satisfy Anna.

"Well maybe she's just learning about this whole thing so its just too new to discuss right now."

"Learning about what?" Kristoff jumps at the sudden voice behind him as Anna blindly reaches across him to hush the new arrival.

"Quiet Elsa we're discussing your possible lesbianism here... ELSA!" Anna jumps at the sudden appearance of Elsa and Merida having discovered their hiding place, the Scottish princess scowls at the couple as Elsa stares with an immensely satisfied smile.

"Possible wha' now?" Merida growls.

"Yes Anna please explain." Elsa smiles pleasantly in a way that sends chills down Kristoff's spine as Anna nervously swallows a lump in her throat.

"Well you heard her Anna, explain." Anna fixes her boyfriend with a heated glare before standing.

"You traitor..." She hisses under her breath, Anna coughs to clear her throat then bounces on her heels taking a few breaths. Elsa and Merida watch on, the queen with a look of amusement and the princess unimpressed. "Okay." Anna says having finally readied herself. "First off what was all that?" Elsa raises her brows letting out a chuckle.  
>"All what?" Anna huffs in annoyance at Elsa's amusement.<p>

"That. You were so obviously flirting with Merida! When were you going to tell me about all-" Anna raises her arms gesturing to the of them. "-this." Elsa and Merida are silent for a moment."

"Flirtin'?" Merida looks over at Elsa "She thinks we were flirtin'?" Elsa shakes her head as Anna taps her foot in frustration.

"Well, what were you doing?" Elsa lets out a small laugh at Anna's expression.

"Merida and I decided to have a friendly snowball fight, to let out a little stress from the constant trade negotiations and the like, her idea mainly." Merida's expression turns sour as Elsa explains.

"Well it would've been friendly if her royal highness didn't start cheatin!" Elsa gasps at the accusation turning to Merida with an offended look.

"How dare you, a queen never cheats." She turns away from Merida looking huffy as the princess rolls her eyes. "Its just not good sportsmanship."

"Oh yes how dare I accuse a queen of bad sportsmanship." Merida bows mockingly to Elsa. "I suppose a wee fairy then must of come and enchanted your fort so it was fortified with ice," Elsa's eyes open in dismay "She probably also was the one behind the hail of snowballs raining down on me," Elsa winces under the comments as she tries to avoid Kristoff and Anna's self satisfied smirks, "Not to mention that one giant snowball that took down half my-"

"Okay! You made your point." Merida smiles at Elsa's cry for mercy. "Look I'll admit I got overzealous and probably shouldn't have went all out on you like I did. I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you-" Merida raises her brows at Elsa. "What?" Merida wiggles her brows, Elsa winces a tight defensive smile on her face. "Please don't look at me like that... " Elsa whines inching away as Merida steps closer, she holds her hands out to distance herself from the Scottish princess. "Merida no..." She jumps and turns to run when Merida suddenly lunges for her but is caught around the waist by the younger princess. Anna and Kristoff watch in surprise as the queen squeals and laughs as the princess viciously tickles her sides.

Elsa's laughter begins to die down as Merida stops, still giggling Elsa turns her head to look at Merida. The two whisper to each other before Elsa straightens, Merida's hand still wrapped around her waist till Elsa catches Anna and Kristoff's intrigued looks and she quickly removes Merida's hand, smile dropping instantly. Elsa clears her throat as Merida turns to see Anna and Kristoff staring at them, her eyes widen in surprise as she had forgotten they were there.

"So Princess Merida, shall we continue the trade agreements?"

"Wut?" Merida turns to Elsa seeing her glance at Anna and Kristoff before cluing in. "Ah yes grand idea yer majesty. Shall we discuss the trade in the study?"

"Yes that will work wonderfully." Elsa turns to Anna and Kristoff, "Sorry to cut this short-"

"Oh no I get it." Anna raises her hands smiling as she talks. "Arendelle and DunBroch still have negotiations to go through, trades to establish, relationships to work on..." Anna begins waving the two off, "Lots of work to be done can't be standing around here all day." as the two finally are out of sight Kristoff nudges Anna with his shoulder.

"Those two have it so bad for each other." Anna nods.

"Think we should bring them to the 'Love experts'?" Kristoff shrugs at Anna's suggestion.

"I don't know they might just end up settling this one themselves..."


	2. Kilts and Capes

Merida awakens in one of the castle guest rooms to the sound of one of the servants knocking on her door, she groaned and covered her head with her pillow, drowning out the servant's voice. "I dinae ask for a wake up call!" The servant persists however calling through the door. Merida growls and gets up roughly pulling the door open and startling the slightly chubby older man, Kai Merida believed but she honestly kept losing track of the servants, "Now what is so important that ye need te-" Merida stops mid sentence as the servant holds out a finely crafted wooden chest for her, the DunBroch clan symbol burned into the wood of the lid.

"This just arrived for you from King Fergus of DunBroch Princess, they said it was urgent." Merida touches the top of the lid as the servant speaks brushing her fingers over the brand, at the mention of her father Merida looks up at the servant.

"My Da' sent this?" At the servant's bow of his head Merida quickly scooped the chest out of the man's hand, "Thanks." She says as she scoots back in her room and shuts the door, leaving the man slightly dazed, he quickly snaps to his senses when he hears Merida's delighted laughter.

"Ah yes Queen Elsa would also like me to remind you of your trade negotiations taking place in the study today."

"Ya I remember." Merida calls back through the door, the man catches her murmuring incoherently before leaving to continue other duties.

* * *

><p>Elsa stacks parchment in her study preparing for her meeting with the Scottish Princess, trying to ignore Anna's pestering as she sat in Elsa's lounge chair.<p>

"Are kilts able to be worn by women in Scotland or is it just the men?" Elsa rolls her eyes and sighs before continuing to work, "Do you ever wonder that?" Elsa rubs her temples.

"No Anna I do not, why don't you ask Merida about it when she has some time away from the negotiations." Anna slyly glances over at her sister as she sits at her desk, she smiles mischief in mind.

"You know I heard that the Scottish don't wear anything underneath their kilts." Anna snorts loudly before bursting into laughter as her sister gasps and freezes the stack of parchment to her desk.

"Anna! Where did even-" Elsa shakes her head standing from her desk and waving her hand dispelling the ice. "Never mind, I don't want to know. You need to go though Merida will be here soon to continue negotiations." Anna stands brushing off her dress, she walks up to Elsa pulling her into a tight hug, Elsa grunts having not expected it. "What is this for?"

"I'm just happy for you." Anna pulls back and starts fixing Elsa's hair who stares at her perplexed. "I mean look at you reaching out, meeting new people..." Anna smiles at her sister checking her hair. "To think only a year ago you never left your room." Elsa smiles before noticing Anna reaching to fix her her hair again she steps back.

"Okay Anna my hair looks fine." Elsa groans before sitting back at her desk.

"Sorry I just... wanted you to look nice for you meeting." Elsa raises her brows at Anna.

"It's a meeting Anna, I just need to look presentable." Elsa moves to look over the papers again but stops narrowing her eyes at Anna. "Wait, what do think is going on during these meetings?" Anna avoids eye contact and moves to the door.

"Oh nothing too out of the ordinary," Anna opens the door, "But like you said Merida could be here any minute so I'm just gonna-"

"Anna." Elsa groans as the door clicks shut she slumps in her desk pinching the bridge of her nose. She raises her head at the sound of Anna's voice coming through the door.

"Oh Princess Merida that's a lovely kilt." Elsa's breath caught and her eyes widened Anna's words repeated in her head. _'I heard the Scottish don't wear anything underneath their kilts' _She leans back into her chair as Merida opens the door abruptly grinning in her new ensemble. She wore a green tunic covered in a brown leather breastplate with a matching set of leather vambraces and knee high hunting boots topped fur, draped over her shoulders was thick hooded cloak made of bear hide. The part that drew Elsa's eyes though was the woolen kilt with her clan's tartan barely reaching mid thigh, she was so distracted she didn't even realize Merida was trying to get her attention.

"Elsa lass, wake up!" Elsa jumped cooling her hands she rubbed them against her face to bring down her temperature.

"Sorry Merida, I..." Elsa paused thinking of what to tell her, Merida shrugged.

"S'alrigh' so long as yer focused now." She flops down on the study lounge one knee bent up resting against the back of the lounge the other resting off the edge. "Shall we get to negotiations then?" Elsa looked up and nearly choked as Merida's position allowed her to look right down... Elsa quickly looked back to the papers.

"Yes!" Elsa winced at the squeak, she coughed, "I mean yes, let us continue our work." She picks up the stack standing. "Shall I join you on the lounge?" Elsa inwardly sighed with relief as Merida brought her legs down to sit upright and make room for the queen. Elsa sits down placing the papers on the table, she hands Merida a quill who takes it and starts writing explaining DunBroch's expanse of tradable goods. While watching her Elsa takes notice of the cloak, curious she begins to reach for it jumping when Merida turns her head towards her, she smiles.

"Like ma cloak, yer majesty?" Merida says with a grin, Elsa is only able to nod, so Merida stands unhooking the cloak. "Here try it on."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly... well maybe..." Merida chuckles throwing the cloak around Elsa's shoulders who almost shivers in delight when the fur touches her skin. "Wow I did not expect it to be... so soft..."

"Yeah DunBroch works wonders with animal hides and leathers which reminds me..." Merida continues about the tradable goods as Elsa snuggles deeper into the cloak. Sometime during the middle of her speech Merida is interrupted when something presses down on her leg, looking down she finds Elsa using her lap as a pillow still curled up in the cloak. "Elsa?" Elsa murmurs indicating she heard her. "Yer usin' my cloak as a blanket?" Elsa happily mumbles in response lazily smiling, Merida shakes her head half laughing. "Shall we postpone the rest of this meeting?" Elsa just snuggles closer into Merida's lap causing the princess to sigh and rest her hand on Elsa's head pulling stray hairs away from her face.

Elsa opens her eye a crack to look up at Merida before bringing her hand up to lazily draw circles across the bare skin on Merida's thigh. "Anna told me something interesting today." Merida twitches when Elsa's finger draws to close to her knee, Elsa makes a mental note of the ticklish spot. "About the Scottish..."

"Di' she now?"

"Do Scotsmen... really not wear anything... under their kilts?" Merida looked down in surprise and Elsa mentally scolded herself for asking her that.

"Well most of the men wear it tha' way. The warriors especially... I suppose it's uh... bit of a tradition..." Merida answered awkwardly rubbing the back of her head, Elsa's curiosity peaked and got the better of her.

"And do you follow that tradition?" Merida shifts at Elsa's question causing the queen to sit up as Merida stood from the lounge. Elsa feared she went too far till Merida turned giving her a calculating look tinged with amusement.

"And what are ye askin' tha' for lass?" Elsa looked down her face flushing.

"Curiosity?" Merida snorted and shook her head at Elsa's answer she turned and headed for the door.

"Don ya know the dangers of curiosity?" Elsa quickly stepped from the lounge the cloak falling off her shoulders as Merida opened the door.

"Yes, but... is it dangerous now?" Merida paused then turned back to giving Elsa an almost seductive smile, Elsa could have sworn her jaw came unhinged at the sight.

"All depends on yer idea of danger… g'nigh'." Merida leaves and Elsa releases a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding upon hearing the door click shut. She smiles slowly turing she lays back against the cloak giggling as she nuzzles into the fur an infectious smile on her face.


	3. Talk over Tea

Anna was in trouble. Well not terrible trouble but she did have a problem. Elsa was still in the middle of negotiations with DunBroch when some dignitaries arrived for other negotiations so she left Anna in charge of seeing to the other dignitaries. Problem was Anna didn't know what to do so she postponed negotiations until she could find Elsa whom she was currently still searching for. Anna was growing frustrated having not found her sister in her study when she spotted Gerda one of their maids.

"Gerda!" Anna shouted causing the maid to jump before turing to address the princess with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Princess, is there anything I can help you with."

"Yes, I'm looking for Elsa, see some dignitaries arrived and well... yeah..." Anna trailed off fiddling with her fingers, Gerda continued to smile at Anna but with a touch more sympathy.

"Don't discourage yourself Princess, diplomacy does not come easy to everyone." Anna looked up at the maid giving her an uncertain smile. "Elsa is in her room if your still certain you need her help though I would suggest you-" Anna ran past Gerda and down the hall to Elsa's room before the woman could finish speaking.

"Thanks Gerda." Anna called back to the maid, turning a corner she quickly scaled a suit of armor to get to the second floor, and slid to a halt outside Elsa's bedroom. Needing to not waste anymore time Anna opened the door, "Elsa I need you're he-ELP-!" the last part came out in almost a shout as she saw her sister... and her company.

Princess Merida was in Elsa's bed, sitting on the edge with Elsa straddling her lap her dress pulled up almost to her hips, which Merida had pulled in tight to her with a hand on Elsa's lower back. The top of Elsa's dress was pulled down to the top of her bodice, Merida's dress fared better a slight tearing at the collar which exposed Elsa's smudged lipstick across her neck and collar bone, Elsa's hand went up to cover Merida's neck as the two wide eyed horribly blushing women caught Anna gaping at them from the doorway.

"Anna!" Elsa jumped up rubbing at her smudged lipstick, "I can explain..." Merida raised her brows at Elsa her grip tightening on Elsa's waist as she tried to get up.

"Ye can explain this? This will be interestin', considering she already saw us ki-" Elsa turned gaping at Merida her face turning almost impossibly redder.

"Merida!" Elsa grabbed Merida's hands trying to pry them off her, "I'll be right with you Anna... Merida would you just-"

"Oh don't worry." Anna cuts in waving her hands frantically. "I just need to know what to do about the visiting dignitaries." Elsa blinked and stopped struggling to pry away Merida's hands.

"Oh. I left a book for you in the top desk drawer in my study it should have a detailed list of instruct-." Merida cut Elsa off by suddenly pulling her in tight, her chin resting just above Elsa's breasts, the Snow Queen flushed a deep red as she noticed the hazy look of desire in the Princess' eyes. "Would you stop..." Elsa hissed hands reaching up to push Merida's head away only to hesitate when Merida sucked on the skin on her collar, taring a soft moan out of her.

"Okay thanks Elsa, bye!" Anna almost yelled out in desperation to leave closing the door behind her a little too hard. As soon as the door shut Elsa groaned in frustration pulling Merida's head away with a swift tug on her hair.

"Och... I didn't know ye like to do tha' lassie." Merida groaned reaching up with her free hand to rub her head, Elsa huffed at her.

"I don't." She poked the Scott's chest, "What is wrong with you? Anna was standing right there." Elsa hisses as Merida as she continues to give her that hazy look.

"Can ye really blame me fer not wantin' to let go of the most beautiful..." Merida breathes as she leans kisses up Elsa's neck, she pauses when she gets up to Elsa's face, she smiles. "Woman I've ever seen in ma entire life?" Elsa's face turned a slight pink at the words her scowl softening.

"Your trying to butter me up..." Elsa groaned turning her head away when Merida went for a kiss, Merida switched her target and nipped at the queen's earlobe. "You're relentless you know that." Elsa sighed bitting back a moan.

"Kinda hard te hold back wit you sittin' in my lap." Merida's free hand brushed along Elsa's thigh slowly traveling upwards, Elsa felt a shiver crawl up her spine. "Ye've cast such a spell on me, Elsa. Now I'd like te show you some of my own magic, if ye'd let me." Merida gazed up at Elsa waiting, Elsa looked up to Merida's face seeing in her eyes desire, affection, and just the smallest bit of doubt.

Elsa never thought she'd see that from this strong, confidently wild woman, but then again this wasn't exactly a normal situation, Elsa shifted her hips to remind herself she was still on Merida's lap. Merida groaned, the hand on Elsa's thigh sliding out of place and brushing along the inner thigh, Elsa's eyelids fluttered close as her whole body shudders at the delicious heat flaring between her legs. Opening her eyes they lock with Merida's, she licks her lips in anticipation.

"Okay show me your magic." Elsa groaned capturing Merida's lips in a deep passionate kiss, the hand on her back travels upwards pulling at the top of queen's dress. Elsa broke the kiss to help Merida pull off the top of her dress before moving back to kiss the princess as the two fall back on to the bed and lose themselves in each other.

* * *

><p>Anna was in the sitting room waiting for Elsa who she invited for tea. She hears a commotion outside before Elsa opened the door panting to catch her breath.<p>

"Anna?" Elsa wheezes out, Anna waves from the table as Elsa straightens and fixes her hair, she sits down at the table. "You requested to speak to me in private." Anna grins picking up a finger sandwich.

"I'd like to talk about you..." Anna says nonchalantly as Elsa picks up her tea, taking a sip. "and Merida." Elsa chokes on her tea, "I now know why you've taken so long with the trade negotiations, but..."

"But what?" Elsa gapes at Anna.

"Where is it going?" Anna munches on the sandwich, Elsa takes a deep breath leaning back into the couch.

"I don't even know where to begin." Elsa stares at the ceiling in wonder, Anna shrugs.

"Take your time I made sure your schedule was clear the rest of the day."


	4. Folktales

Elsa could remember the first time she met Merida she didn't like her at all, her parents brought her along with them during trade agreements and would send her off to play with her and Anna. Anna adored the red head, the two were so much alike and would get into many little adventures, which of course Elsa was dragged along for. She was hardly ever involved in the little plans the two made, and the seclusion always made Elsa feel like a third wheel on a bicycle, unnecessary.

Of course when Elsa and Anna had the accident with her powers and their parents closed the gates trade agreements were put on hold with DunBroch. The King had hoped it wouldn't take too long for Elsa to learn to control her powers and could continue the negotiations with DunBroch soon, but as the years went by the trade negotiations were forgotten, until Elsa cleaned out her father's study. After finding the original documents she sent a letter to DunBroch hoping to continue the negotiations. King Fergus replied that one of the royal family would stay in Arendelle for the negotiations, Elsa agreed hoping she would be dealing with the Queen or even the King, dreading a meeting with Merida.

She was rather miffed when the carriage rolled up and the princess stepped out, Anna completely lost all her elegance and poise and ran up to hug her old friend. When Merida caught sight of Elsa though she nearly stopped breathing, her eyes went wide as she stared at the snow queen in awe. Elsa had forgotten to dress in something other then her ice gown, she remembered Anna gave her a similar look the first time she saw the dress as well, though not as intense. It was then that Merida finally found her voice.

"Queen Elsa... ye look..." _Different, beautiful _Elsa thought resisting the urge to role her eyes. "magical..." Elsa blinked that one was new, Anna looked confused as she looked from her sister to her friend who stared at Elsa with a dreamy little smile, Elsa coughed uncomfortably.

"Shall we head inside and talk of your travels, Princess?" Merida jumped at Elsa's suggestion following after the queen. The princess kept staring at Elsa while walking next to her, Elsa tried her best to ignore her silent staring till she couldn't stand it. "Is there something you need? You're staring... a lot."

"Oh sorry, I jus..." Merida scratched the back of her, she gestured towards Elsa, "I can't over how much you've changed... ye look elegant, well you always looked elegant even back when you were jus a wee lass..." Elsa smirked amused at the princess' antics. "But now ye look so confident, beautiful, and... and..." Merida paused searching for the right word.

"Magical?" Elsa supplied, Merida looked up and grinned lopsidedly at the queen. "Thank-you, you look..." Elsa gave Merida a once over taking in her hair and the sleeves of her dress being stretched thin around her arms. "...Strong, and..." Elsa squinted looking at Merida for her reaction. "Untamed?" Merida's grin widened, Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head, opening a door Elsa led Merida into the sitting room.

* * *

><p>Elsa poured herself another cup of tea, as Anna stared at her in amazement. "Wow! Merida is transparent. Why didn't I see it earlier?" Elsa shrugs at Anna.<p>

"To be honest Anna I didn't see it either." Elsa blew on her tea before taking a sip.

"So that's why you compared our reactions to..." Anna searched for the word as Elsa grimaced at the taste of her tea and began shoveling in spoonfuls of sugar. "Snowy Elsa." Elsa paused looking at Anna unamused, who shrugged as Elsa took another sip of her tea smiling at the taste. "So you really didn't like Merida when we were kids, huh?" Elsa shook her head, "So what changed to make you all..." Anna batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips at Elsa, forcing her to try and hold in her laughter.

"Well, she's..." Elsa tilts her head staring at her tea with a dreamy far off expression, Anna leans forward and settles in to listen. "Merida just seems to have this charm, she's vibrant, bold, brimming with energy, and just so alive." Elsa paused placing her cup on the table. "I never thought she would ever be so honest, open, and so very gentle with me... and the stories she'd tell me..." Elsa sighed. "It was like each one would take a life of its own when she'd tell them."

Anna grows curious as her sister rests her head on the back of her chair, eyes closed and smiling. "What kind of stories?" Elsa opens her eyes and gently smiles at Anna.

"Scottish folktales."

* * *

><p>As negotiations began Elsa started to understand how the princess worked. After a failed attempt at meeting in the morning had Merida falling asleep and drooling all over her desk, Elsa moved the meetings to the afternoon. A decision made when she caught the princess strutting down the hallway singing, in Elsa's opinion, a jovial but terribly titled Gaelic song one afternoon.<p>

It was clear to Elsa Merida wasn't your traditional princess, as she entered the meetings singing and wearing peasant dresses. After Merida came in wearing a barmaid's dress Elsa began to wonder if the woman was allergic to royal attire. The woman's energy was contagious though despite her inability to follow tradition or to sit straight and pay attention when Elsa was explaining something 'boring'.

Today was one of those days as Elsa tried to explain the trade of clothing and furs, Merida hummed a drinking song. Elsa frowned when Merida's humming got louder. "Merida would you please pay attention?" Elsa turned seeing Merida laying on the lounge her feet resting over the back of the seat and her head tilted back letting her hair rest on the floor, her heavy black dress had fallen down around her hips and thighs revealing her white stockings. The princess sighed heavily dropping an arm over her eyes.

"I'm tryin' tae I really am." Elsa walks over to the lounge, circling round the back she grabs Merida's ankles and pushes them to the side. "Hey." Merida lurches up tying to keep from falling off the lounge.

"Really cause it seems to me you were more interested in humming a drinking song." Elsa hummed a confident look on her face. Merida got to her knees on the cushion to face Elsa.

"It's not any old drinkin' song its 'The Song of Mor'du'." Merida smiled brimming with pride, Elsa half smirked motioning for Merida to continue. "It's a joyous song telling the tale of how the men of Scotland will band together to slay the great demon bear, Mor'du..." Merida paused scratching her head, Elsa tilted her head waiting. "Well maybe its in need of rewrite since we finally slew the beast a few years ago." Elsa raised her brows.

"We?"

"Ah yes, my mum and I were the ones to slay Mor'du, though mum did most of the work." Merida added in the second part with a lower tone scratching at her arm, Elsa could tell she was uncomfortable but couldn't help but ask.

"Queen Elinor... took down... a bear?" Elsa exclaimed in disbelief, "Did something happen to the Queen, cause the when we were kids she could barely lift a sword let alone-" Merida snorted cutting Elsa off.

"Well ye'd be right there, somethin' did happen to my mum... it was my fault really." Elsa could sense a story coming and moved to sit down on the lounge next to the princess who settled back into her seat, Elsa motioned for her to start. "Well about five years ago my mom set up me up for betrothal and we had this huge fight about it-"

Merida talked animatedly about her story, waving her hands to express the action. Elsa was completely enthralled, from the mystery of the wisps and the wood carving witch that had her mind spinning, to the heart warming reconnection of Merida and her mother, to the almost terrifying moments of Mor'du's attacks and Fergus hunting down his own wife. Elsa tried her best to hide the moments when her ice flared up during Mor'du's second attack, particularly when Merida described the bear pining her and how her mom saved her, attacking the demon bear. Finally after the Merida finished talking about the battle and how the prince's spirit became a wisp, she began to quiet down drawing the tale to a close.

"And then I noticed the second sunrise, I went to get the tapestry and I threw it over my mum..." Elsa's breath caught when Merida paused. "Only it didn't work..." Elsa gasped bringing her hands up to her mouth, memories of her own parent's death came to her, she could feel tears threatening. Merida looked up and jumped upon noticing Elsa's expression. She gently grabbed Elsa by her shoulders, "Elsa, are yea alright?" Elsa wanted to say she would be fine but the words wouldn't come, as the tears finally began the queen was pulled into a gentle hug her head resting on the princess' shoulder. "yer alrigh' lassie, I got ye." Merida whispered soothingly into Elsa's ear as she rubbed her back, idly glancing at the frost spreading across the lounge. The trembling woman could feel herself calming under the princess' soothing words and gentle touch, Merida watched as the frost disappeared before finally deciding to speak.

"I'm sorry." Elsa pulled back to look at Merida in confusion, Merida looked down. "Mum told me 'bout what happened tae King Agdar and Queen Idun before I left for Arendelle. I should've been more mindful 'bout it..." Elsa managed a sad smile, before blinking and turning on Merida.

"Wait... so your mother isn't stuck as a bear?" Elsa asked gripping Merida's shoulders, Merida's eyes widened in surprise at Elsa's sudden change before shaking her head. Elsa let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, "But you said the tapestry..."

"Aye the tapestry didn't change her back, I did." Merida said, Elsa waited on baited breath for her to continue as her hands were pulled from the red head's shoulders. Merida clasped the queen's hand's within her own, gently rubbing her thumbs in circles on the back of Elsa's hand. "I was so focused on the tapestry I didn't even realize the witch meant the bond between my mum and I. I finally got her back when I admitted that I acted selfishly and broke our bond..." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, looking down she noticed Merida still held her hands, she frowned. "Are ye alrigh' Elsa?" Elsa looked up noticing the look of concern on Merida's face.

"oh I-I'm fine..." Elsa stammered, "I'm just not accustomed to-"

"It's yer magic isn't it?" Elsa jumped looking at Merida in surprise, her mouth dropped opened, "There was ice creepin' cross the floor sometimes while I was tellin' my story, and when ye were... crying... It acts with yer emotions doesn't it?" Elsa closes her mouth and nods.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd take it so well, given your history with magic." Elsa sighs straightening in her seat, Merida chuckles.

"Well we have our fair share of magic in the Highlands." Elsa squinted at Merida.

"What kind of magic do you have there?" Merida looked up at Elsa and grinned.

"Oh more tales and creatures then ye can even imagine."

* * *

><p>Anna stared at Elsa as she animatedly talked about the different creatures, from goblins, to giant water birds, seals that shed their skin to live on land as humans, mischievous trolls, and even a lake dwelling monster. She was starting on a tale about a banshee called the Bean-Nighe when Anna noticed Merida's gigantic red hair creeping in the doorway. Merida brought her finger to her lips when she saw Anna, who smiled broadly. Both looked at Elsa who was far too absorbed to notice Merida as she creeped up behind her.<p>

"-And the folktales say if the Bean-Nighe spies you before you spy her she'll- AHH!" Elsa cut herself off with a yelp as Merida scooped her up around the waist, she kicked at the air frantically her ice shooting out and knocking over her teacup. Elsa paused when she felt curls brush against her cheek as Merida nuzzled her neck. She slumped in the princess' arms, groaning in displeasure. "Merida, don't do that to me..." She could feel Merida grin apologetically against her neck before planting a kiss to the sensitive skin.

"Sorry I couldn't resist..." Merida whispered pulling back, looking between the two sisters. "So what're you two up to."

"Oh Elsa was just telling me about the Scottish and their folklore." Anna waved her hand dismissively, Merida smiled.

"Oh she was..." Anna smiles and nods, Merida takes Elsa's hand, "Ye wouldn't mind if I steal the queen for a while will ye." Anna shakes her head.

"Not at all, you two have fun." Anna watches from her chair as Merida gently coaxes Elsa into following her.

"Where are we going?" Elsa half laughs as Merida turns lifting Elsa's hand and guiding her into a twirl, pulling the queen into her body.

"Well I thought, since ye still had a few lessons we could do a little practicing." Merida smiles wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. Elsa smiles taking Merida's hands and taking the lead to the ballroom.

"I'd like that." Anna watches in silence as they leave, after the door clicks close Anna jumps to her feet smiling broadly.

"She's teaching Elsa how to dance, Elsa never..." She pauses at the revelation. "Oh wait till Kristoff hears about this." Anna giggles, rushing from the room to find her boyfriend.


	5. Courtship Dance

It was morning and Anna hadn't seen her sister since yesterday when Merida dragged her off to go 'dancing'. Anna couldn't deny the fact that she was curious about the possibility of her old friend teaching Elsa how to dance, and based on those few seconds of seeing Elsa twirl across the floor her sister might be rather graceful at it.

Anna stopped at her sister's door being sure to knock this time. "Elsa?" She slowly began to open the door.

"It's okay Anna we're decent." Elsa called from inside, Anna tilted her head at hearing the pleural. She opened the door the rest of the way spying Merida seated at the vanity scowling at her reflection as Elsa hummed a tune and pulled a brush through her thick locks. Anna smirked at the two and entered the room. "So Anna, what brings you here this morning?" Elsa said looking at Anna through the mirror. "The town isn't on fire is it?"

"No. Like I need an excuse to see my sister..." Anna snorted pausing to give Merida a glance. "and her girlfriend." Merida huffed.

"Pity if the town were on fire I'd at least have an excuse to get out of this torture." Merida grumbled moodily, Elsa giggled pulling most of Merida's hair behind her shoulders leaving two thick sets of curls on either side of her face.

"No but you usually do." Elsa mused ignoring Merida's quip and grabbing the two sets of the red head's hair and pulling them straight. "So what is it Anna?" Anna played with her fingers as Elsa came round and sat across Merida's legs and began braiding one of the sets.

"Well?" Anna paused pressing her fingers together. "Is Merida teaching you how to dance?" Merida looked up nonchalantly Elsa giggled and pulled Merida's head back.

"She's trying, I think I'm doing a better job stepping on her toes." Elsa waves off with a laugh Merida smiles amused.

"I beg tae differ..." Merida says leaning in and giving Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek, Elsa blushes. "Ye dance rather elegantly with me."

"You're a good teacher." Elsa reaches back grabbing a thin ribbon off the vanity, Merida frowns at the colour.

"Tell me yer not stickin' tha' in ma hair?" Merida groans

"But it's blue, please." Elsa says batting her eyelashes, Merida cringes at the sight. Anna looks between the two feeling out of place in the situation.

"Um, ladies..." Merida and Elsa look over at Anna who nervously waves. "Hi. Okay so you told me a story the other day when I asked so..." Elsa smiles as Merida looks at her and Anna in confusion.

"You want to know how Merida got the idea to teach me to dance?" Elsa smiled turning back to tie the reluctant red head's braid. "Well the conversation started when I caught Merida singing something in the hall one day. Chair Aba-ree-you?" Merida let out an unladylike snot.

"Nice try love. Teir Abhaile Riu, its one of my favorites." Merida says with a slight chuckle, she tilts her head towards Anna before having it pulled back so Elsa could work on the second braid. "Told her my friends and I tend to dance and sing to it when the band plays it."

"Then she asked me if I knew how to dance..." Elsa continues the tale glancing at Anna. "And of course you knew the answer to that." Elsa smirked at Anna who gave her a little shrug. "So Scottish-locks-of-love here decided she teach me how, with a rather hands-on approach I might add." Elsa snidely remarked, the Scottish princess rolled her eyes in annoyance as Elsa tied off the second braid and stood up.  
>"Where on earth did ye-" Merida says scrunching her nose in confusion.<br>"Your father sent me a letter about you, your hair, and the wind." Elsa smiled moving behind the princess as she slumped in her chair crossing her arms across her chest.  
>"He tells everyone tha'..." Merida grumbles, Anna shuffles her feet as she watches the exchange.<br>"So... How were the first few lessons? How was Merida 'Hands-on'?" Anna narrows her eyes at the last thought pointing at the redhead. "You better not have touched my sister without her consent."

"I'd never." Merida half yelled feeling insulted, Anna leaned back slightly startled by the intensity of the yell.

"Well good." Anna straightened awkwardly. "Cause if you did..." Anna swung her arms and patted her fist against her open palm. "Oh heads were gonna roll."

Elsa shakes her head. "Anna. I promise you if I had relationship problems I would have told you." Elsa says with a heavy sigh, Anna opens her mouth to reply. "And that goes for future problems if they should occur." Elsa pulled back the braids on Merida's head smiling to herself. "Now lets see it all started when Merida, after teaching me the basic steps, took me on a rather long hike through the forest.

* * *

><p>Elsa groans in discomfort. "Explain to me again... why we are walking to this... 'amazing place'?" Elsa says between pants.<p>

"Well its not all tha' far Elsa..." Merida calls back wiping sweat off her brow, chuckling as Elsa lets out another unladylike groan.

"You and I have... very different versions... of not that far." Merida stops for Elsa to catch her breath, Elsa leans back against a tree, lifting her leg she pulls off her shoe to rub her foot. "Uh this is the last time I go hiking with you..."

"Ye can't be that out of shape, didn't ye run up a mountain in a single night." Merida laughed, Elsa sighed knowing she'd bring that up.

"Hey. that was an entirely different situation." Elsa huffed scrunching her one shoulder up and looking over it at the princess, who rolled her eyes.

"Well we're almost there so not much more walkin' left..." Merida said scrunching her nose in a way Elsa couldn't help but find adorable. "Well c'mon then ye had yer break." Merida said turning and brushing a sweaty strand of hair from her face, Elsa paused grabbing Merida by her shoulder.

"Wait, are you okay?" Merida turned her head too look at Elsa.

"Yea I jus' did nae expect it to be so hot today." Merida mumbled, Elsa furrowed her brows thinking to herself. Elsa wrapped her arms around Merida's shoulders and quickly brought her legs up hooking them around the princess' waist. Merida took a moment to adjust to the extra weight on her back. "What are ye doin'?" Elsa smiles.

"Simple, so long as you carry me like this I don't have to walk and you can stay nice and cool." Merida could practically feel the smirk on Elsa's face as she spoke, she gasped when Elsa suddenly got cold, bringing a pleasant chill to the air around her.

"Woah, now thats a nifty trick..." Merida chuckled as she began walking, taking a little more care in her footing. "Now if ye could only turn into a cool glass of water then I'd be set..." Elsa blushed.

"I could make a glass of water..." Elsa smirked. "Sounds a little bad for me to turn into one... for you to... drink out of..."

Merida flushed, and swallowed hard. "Right, sorry lass..." Merida readjusted her grip on Elsa's legs bouncing her up higher on her back, "Ugh... it should just be over here." Elsa smiled as Merida trudged through the forest occasionally readjusting her grip so the queen wouldn't unintentionally slip off her back. The sound of running water slowly became clear to the queen as the younger woman slowed stopping at a small gorge, a narrow tree had fallen across it spanning the gap. Merida gently let Elsa slip off her back and walked over to the fallen tree sitting down on the tree, the blond followed sitting on the other side.  
>Looking down the gorge Elsa stared at the gently flowing river. "So wha' do ye think?" Merida asked Elsa was aware she was moving behind her but wasn't sure what she was doing.<br>"Ah so this is the amazing place you told me about..." Elsa slowly turned her head towards Merida. "Not exactly what I was- what on earth are you doing?!" Elsa yelped as she noticed Merida walking across the tree bare foot, Merida hastened her steps as frost trailed across the log Elsa gasped standing up and clasping her hands together in front of her mouth. "Are you sure that's safe?" Elsa winces as Merida stops over the middle of the river and turns wobbling a bit.

"Course, I came here before and checked everythin'." Merida motions to the river. "the riva's deep enough tae break yer fall, and..." she jumps landing hard on the log upsetting her balance, Elsa gasps as as the red head awkwardly walks around on the log trying to regain her balance. Finally steadying herself Merida laughs. "Well the log's sturdy..." Elsa takes a deep breath her one hand dropping down to her chest trying to calm herself. "Okay so now the most important thing tae remember 'bout dancin' is..." Merida starts a set of four simple dance steps. "proper balance." Elsa slowly smiled as she watched to the young woman move back and forth on the log.  
>"Merida, how did you learn to dance?" Elsa tilted her head in curiosity as Merida stopped slowly crouching down to sit on the log.<br>"Well, mum taught me at first, fer the longest time I di'nae want tae learn but she convinced me to." Elsa nodded for her to continue sitting back down on the log over the bank. "She told me learnin' how tae dance might help me add some interestin' footwork tae my swordplay." Merida stands. "Then while mum dragged me round tae neighborin' kingdoms tryin' tae get me tae find a suitor, I picked up a few other dances."

"And have you had any interest in them?" Elsa asked sitting back down on the log, Merida shook her head.

"There was one young man from the clans by the name Alistair, we had a mutual attraction... had a thing for tuggin' each others hair." Elsa squinted at the thought, Merida awkwardly scratched at the bark on the log. "It never really worked out between us, though mum would like me tae eventually wed she's left the decision tae me." Merida smiles and stands. "I am the master of my own marital fate." Elsa shook her head.

"Eventually you'll have to marry Merida, the same goes for me." Merida chuckled at Elsa's words.

"True but you're in a better position then me. Yer the queen and ye have a sister who is not married off to another kingdom. Why changin' yer fate has got to be as easy as taking your first steps." Merida spread her legs out on the log reaching a hand out towards Elsa.

"I doubt it's tha-" The queen looked up seeing the young woman's arm reaching out to her. "What?" Merida smiles and beckons Elsa with a single curling finger before pointing down at the log. "No." Elsa scoffed looking at the redhead warily as she walked towards her taking her hands and pulling her up to her feet. Elsa wobbled a bit before kicking off her shoes and planting her bare feet firmly on the log, she let out a shaky breath as Merida tilted her chin up.

"Don't look down..." The redhead pointed to her eyes. "Look right here. I won't let you fall." Staring into those blue eyes Elsa felt herself slowly calm down letting Merida lead her across the log, a smile stretched across her face as the two of them danced.

* * *

><p>Anna stared in confusion at the small smiles her sister and friend now shared at the memory.<p>

"Wait. You said Merida had some kind of suitor problem. What does that mean for you two?" Anna blurted out, Elsa glanced at her sister her smile dropping as she pulled her hands away from Merida's hair.  
>"We haven't really talked about the suitor problem since then." Elsa spoke under her breath stepping away, Anna's gaze softened as she stared at her sister. Merida quickly stood from the chair turning to Elsa she gently took her hands in her own.<br>"Elsa... when I pick a suitor I would choose you, without a doubt." Merida said softly Elsa looked up shaking her head sadly.  
>"Merida... you can't pick me." Elsa pulled back when Merida opened her mouth to protest the queen was quick to cut her off. "Look at us!" Elsa throws her hands down, "who would ever allow a union- " Elsa jumps as a icicle bursts from the ground next to her, her wide eyes frantically darted between Anna and Merida before she ran for a small dresser in the corner. Anna jumped moving to follow her sister as she dug through her drawers for her gloves, she stopped when the Scottish princess reached her sister gently touching her arm. Elsa turned with a jolt looking at the red head allowing herself to be pulled away from the safety of her gloves, Merida gently took her hand stroking the knuckles with her thumbs.<p>

"When mum called off the marriage, she told me to follow my heart, to find love in my own time." Merida cupped Elsa's cheek wiping away a stray tear with her thumb. "When I ask fer yer hand it will be because I love ye. I'll be doin' exactly what my mum asked of me." Elsa shook her head and threw her arms around the red head burying her face in her curls. Merida wrapped her arms around the queen closing her eyes as Elsa snuggles in close to her. Anna watches the two in silence smiling softly as they slowly parted.

"Merida?" Merida turned to look at Anna. "Can I talk to you alone?" Merida looked at Elsa uncertain, before receiving a nod and leaving the room with Anna.

Anna took Merida to a small tea room, closing the door after making sure they weren't followed. "Well this is reasonably private, good for a quiet conversation." Merida tilted her head and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "So what are your intentions with my sister?" Anna steps in close jabbing Merida in the shoulder. "Be truthful I know my way around a weapons." Anna smirked smugly Merida rolled her eyes.

"I know a fair bit about weapons myself princess... Yer not intimidating me." Anna's smirk dropped to a sour frown, as she watched Merida sit down at the tea table. "I will nae lie, I intend tae ask fer yer sister's hand some day."

"But why Elsa?" Anna nervously chuckled as Merida looked at her like she suddenly sprouted a second head. "Well I mean yeah Elsa is amazing it kinda runs in the family, not that I'm one to blow my own horn but..." Anna trailed off rubbing the back of her neck. "yeah..." Merida shook her head. "But still..."

"Yer right Elsa is an amazing person, she's compassionate, smart, elegant..."

"Pretty..." Anna rolled her eyes as she plopped down in the chair, Merida scoffed at her. "You were building up to it." Anna smirked casting a knowing look at the Scottish princess causing her to blush. "And I'll be the first to admit my sister is beautiful, don't tell Elsa this by the way..." Merida learned in close, "Little jealous she has the legs to pull of that dress slit." Merida raised her brows.

"Elsa told me she didn't like her thighs..." It was now Anna's turn to look surprised.

"Really? What did you say?" Anna asked, when Merida started to flush she waved her hands. "Okay never mind... you can keep that between you and my sister." Merida sighed in relief before looking up at Anna.

"What's wit the sudden interrogation Anna?" Anna looked away.

"Have you heard about the incident with Hans?" Merida shook her head, Anna took a deep breath. "Well it was a pretty stupid move on my part... I just wanna make sure the same thing doesn't happen again."

"What happened...?"

"Its a long story really." Merida smiled at Anna reassuringly.

"I have the time..." Anna snickered.

"You're just saying that to get out of Elsa's hairdressing." Merida rolled her eyes. "Alright, guess it won't be so bad to keep you a bit..."


End file.
